User talk:Wrath022
Welcome Congratulations and welcome to the team!!! If you don't live under a rock, then you've probably already been to this wiki half a dozen times. If not, then this is our secret wiki. It's not a very well kept secret, but even still, we like to at least try. So, with that being said, if you're one of those people who keeps a list of their favorite wikis on their profile header, remove this one from your selection. Now, there's a discussion going on here that should tell you everything you need to know about what happens next. Go there as soon as you can. >:D Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Order of Business page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ultraprime2 (talk) 06:20, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Podcast Just curious if you'll be there for the podcast (Sept. 12th). Excellent. Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? Mega got around to writing it. And thanks! That'd be a great help. :-D :Go here please. ^__^ I think that's a great idea! I like the last two, but I'm not so sure about the first one. Anyone is eligible to figure out the puzzle, so anyone can get the rights. What if a troll got rights and wreaked havoc in chat? >_> If you do want to keep the first prize, I think possibly shortening the time on it would be best. That way, in the case of a troll, the likelihood of someone being present who can stop him/her increases. That's perfect! >:D Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Sick and didn't go to work Was bored. This is for your approval. Glad to have your approval. I'll work on it over the next little while. NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 Interview Come hither! Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. :D Come hither! TMITM Hey whore, can I expect TMITM soon or should we publish w/o it this month? Flipsy told me you had food poisoning. ( .__.) Come hither! :P Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. It's a mass message you filthy whore! I sent it to everybody. >:D Of course you do. ;-D True dat. It comes with the territory. >:D You knew the risks of becoming a Raikoben! And fair warning, in addition to the side effects you're already experiencing: You'll marry two teenage asian girls, you'll divorce them both (or they'll divorce you), your hair will nap up, your dick will grow larger, and you'll spawn so many children that you can't possibly remember them all. >:D Well, I've already got one of those, so go me. >;D 00:28, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Lmao! See? My genes aren't all bad. ^___^ Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D Fairy Interview You know what to do. :P React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. P.S: If your computer is still broken, you can just ignore this message. Thanks in advance. Hey Wrath. Idk if your computer is fixed yet but if it is, let's Go. Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Articles Hey whores, it's about that time again. Just reminding you to get your articles done. :3 Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 Lol, as someone who is currently pulling an another damn all nighter to study for his chem test, his bio lab practical, and his japanese exam, I understand. ^___^ Articles Hey whoreface, when do you think you'll be able to do your articles? :P KK. ^__^ And Reli usually makes and uploads those before hand. If he did't though, I'll contact him and see what's up. :3 April Go here. Mirfanda4Life Hey everyone, please get your articles done ASAP. I would like to actually get this magazine published on time. No excuses biotches!!! OOOOOOOOOOO WE GOT US A BAD ASS HERE! Mr. Wrath thinks he's immune to the "no excuses biotches" clause of my message? I outta pimp slap you nigga. ಠ◡ಠ 'Twas a joke, whore. >_> As someone who had a Kanji Test Monday, a Spanish Oral Test today, a Bio Lab practical and a Chem Test tomorrow, Chem lab practical Thursday, an oral presentation in Japanese on Friday, and Finals everyday next week, trust me, I understand. ( .___.) Nah, it's just that I like to take 18-21 hours each semester so that I can take classes that I think are fun (Japanese, Spanish, Gender Studies) and classes that are required for my major (History, Biology (plus Lab), Chemistry (plus Lab)). It really is. I could semi-handle it last semester, but this semester I have a job and my GPA is close to tanking. >_> Lol, no one advised me of this before I got my job. >___< But that's okay, I'm going to quit it next semester. School >>>>>> Job. Fairy I. April Also this. And that is why I love you. :3 Hey guys! I want everyone to finish their articles by the 26th. That way we can publish on time without any hiccups. Also, when doing your articles, please try to make them as good and as detailed as possible. For the past couple of issues, we've had some issues with missing articles and getting the mag published on time, and I'd like for this issue to be a great issue. In addition, this is Mashima's birth month so please make some reference to that in your article if possible. And to the two or three douchebags who either don't have signatures or have signatures that link to their userpage and not their talk page, for the sake of the rest of us, please fix this you dirty ass monkeys! :D :Go vote here pl0x. Move your vote template to where you want it and put your thoughts.-- Fairy Interview May Go here. Juvia You know what to do ;D 09:43,5/24/2015 May Time to react. Articles Hey whores, just reminding you that I'd like all the articles done by tomorrow so we can publish the magazine on its proper time this month. Also, we, and by "we" I mean Reli, are going to create a Happy Birthday ad page, so if you haven't found anyway to incorporate a Happy Birthday message or theme into your article, there is no need.